You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home
by Disney-Princess
Summary: Set straight after the movie, Miley and Travis take a walk, talking along the way. One shot.


Thanks for reading my story. Unfortunately this will only be a one shot as I am at university and so don't have time to write another long story. It takes place right after the film ends.

"I always knew you'd go far," smiled Travis as he and Miley walked hand in hand through an empty field. The fundraiser had ended a couple of hours ago with nearly double the required amount of money raised. The rest of her family had gone back to her grandmothers house, along with Lorelai and Lilly, but Miley and Travis had decided to take a walk.

"Really? Even when I was six years old and you were pushing me down a well?" laughed Miley.

"You were a dreamer, dreaming of a more exciting life. And as for the well, I guess I didn't handle my crush very well did I."

"You know it's funny, before I came back here I thought LA was my home and when I got off the plane I thought this was going to be the worst two weeks of my life, but I now ... this has always been my home, I just needed to find a way back to it. I can't imagine going back to LA. This," she said, looking around at the sun setting over the fields, "... this is where I belong."

"You can always come and visit. I know the whole town would love that."

"Yeah, in between press conferences, going on tour and going to school," said Miley.

"I still can't believe that I'm holding hands with Hannah Montana," smiled Travis. "I mean, I knew there was something you weren't telling me when you first arrived here but I never would have guessed your secret."

"I'm sorry you had to find out like you did. I really wanted to be there for our dinner, but Lilly had promised Lorelai that Hannah would attend the Mayor's dinner and I didn't want to let the town down."

"It's okay. So, how many people know now? Apart from everyone in town of course," he chuckled.

"My family, Lilly, my other best friend Oliver, some of Hannah's people, like stylist, make up artist and all that ... oh and Jake Ryan."

"Jake Ryan?" asked Travis.

"We sort of dated a while back."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Be two people," said Travis.

"I just ... do," replied Miley. "It's hard, especially when I'm trying to do homework backstage before performing. We have to schedule tours in the school holidays and going to interviews can be hard. The hardest part is making sure that no one finds out, making sure no one's following the limo to my house or that they don't enter my dressing room if I haven't got my wig on. Believe me, there have been quite a few close calls."

"But you were prepared to give up being Hannah," said Travis. "Why?"

"I created Hannah so that I could have a normal life. When I moved away and started the whole Hannah Montana thing, my dad still wanted me to be a child, have fun and make friends that would be true friends. So I started the double life. It meant that I could go to school, hang out at the mall and just ... be normal. But then I guess everything started becoming too much. I skipped school to go shopping for an awards evening, got into a shoe fight and ruined Lilly's birthday party."

"How?"

"The reporter from the fundraiser was following my limo so I couldn't change back into Miley clothes. If I got out of the limo as myself, he would know my secret. So I had to go as Hannah and as soon as I got there, all the focus went away from Lilly and onto me. Everyone ignored her and it was just horrible. I don't blame her for getting mad. So my dad brought me here, saying that maybe I shouldn't be Hannah anymore."

"Why did you take the wig off today? Why didn't you just ... keep the secret a secret?"

"Because it was causing too many problems. With us ... with my dad and Lorelai ... my friendship with Lilly. I just couldn't keep going. This is where I come from, my family is here and my home. I didn't want to lie to the people who made me realise how much this place is a part of me."

"What if they had gone straight to the papers?" asked Travis.

"Then my normal life would be over," said Miley simply.

"Do you think they'll keep your secret forever?"

"I hope so."

"So, you're going back to LA in a couple of days."

"Maybe, maybe not," shrugged Miley.

"Meaning?" asked Travis, confused.

"I'll let you know," smiled Miley.

"You are one complicated girl, you know that?"

"Last one back to the house cleans out the chickens tomorrow," shouted Miley as she let go of his hand and started running to her grandmothers house.

"Man you can run," panted Miley as she stopped at the porch, finding Travis sat down waiting.

"When you live out in the country, it helps to keep fit," laughed Travis.

"Yeah well I thought being a pop star kept me fit but clearly not," replied Miley.

"Guess I can have a lie in tomorrow," said Travis, "now that I don't have to clear out the chickens."

"So what do you have planned for tomorrow," wondered Miley.

"Well I was going to go for a ride on Blue Jeans, she likes the exercise, but maybe you'd like to ride her and I'll ride my horse?" asked Travis.

"Sounds perfect. I'd better get inside ... it's getting cold out and my dad's probably wondering where I am," she said, looking awkwardly at the house.

"I'd better get home. It's been one hell of a day. Night Miley," he said and with that he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Night Travis," she said as he walked away.

"So darling, everything straightened out with Travis?" asked Robbie Ray. Miley was sat on the porch swing with a blanket wrapped around her and so he joined her.

"Yes," she beamed.

"That was a very brave thing you did today," he said, wrapping his arm around her.

"You don't think it was stupid?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Stupid? Brave? What does it matter? The main thing is that you figured out what's important to you."

"I guess I'd forgotten what this place means to me. Thank you for reminding me daddy," she said, hugging her dad.

"I'm just glad my plan worked."

"You know when we got here, you said maybe I shouldn't be Hannah anymore ..."

"After what you did today, if you want to be Hannah, then I'm not going to stop you," said Robbie.

"That's just it. I love being Hannah when I'm on stage and making people happy. But I don't like the lifestyle that comes with it. I don't want to get in another shoe fight and I don't want to risk my relationship with friends and family. I don't know what to do. I can't keep living like I have been, but I can't not be Hannah Montana."

"Maybe there's a compromise, you just have to find it."

"Do you think mom would be proud of me?" asked Miley.

"Of course. She just wanted you to be happy, I do too."

"This place makes me think of her, it's like she's here, you know?"

"I know," replied Robbie quietly.

"I like Lorelai though. Did you too work things out after the fundraiser?"

"We sure did. She was a bit shocked to find out that my daughter is Hannah Montana but it made a lot of things make sense for her."

"So are you going to ask her out?"

"We're only here for a couple more days, then it's back to LA," said Robbie.

"I was thinking about that. It's summer vacation now right? So no school for months. What if we stayed here for the summer?"

"When we got here you didn't even want to stay a couple of hours," laughed Robbie. "Now you want to stay for the whole summer."

"This is home, LA is just where we live," explained Miley. "I only have a couple of Hannah commitments so far and so we could just fly back to LA for them and stay here the rest of the time. I'm not going on tour until another album comes out and I can write songs here. It seems so much easier to write here anyway. I'd like to sing at some local events maybe, show people here the real me."

"And Travis?" asked Robbie.

"I really like him daddy. I want to give us a chance before making it long distance."

"So we stay for the summer and go back to LA in the fall?" asked Robbie.

"Do you think grandma would mind?"

"She's always saying how she wished we'd visit more, I think she'd be over the moon."

"So we can really stay?" asked Miley.

"Yes bud, we can stay," smiled Robbie.

"Yes!" shouted Miley, jumping up and dancing round the porch. "Thank you daddy, thanks for bringing me home."


End file.
